Fire Tornado! Double… Destiny?
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [Loose AU][BL] Ever wondered why Tsurugi asked Tenma to perform Fire Tornado DD together? How did they manage to perform this hissatsu successfully during the match? The truth behind Episode 41 of Inazuma Eleven GO! is revealed. Parody because of the said episode and romance because of KyouTen. A story to salute KyouTen day.


**Decided to do a smut to celebrate KyouTen day, and I got this idea in the middle of the night. To be exact, I did this as a whole between 12am and 1.30am (Malaysian time) at 10** **th** **August 2018. A quick story about how Fire Tornado DD pulled Tenma and Tsurugi closer and… that's it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

* * *

 **Fire Tornado! Double… Destiny?**

"So… I'm working on a hissatsu shoot but need a partner… And I need your help."

Tsurugi was standing beside Tenma while the team was rehydrating after an intense training session. They have a few days of preparation before they would be playing against Seidouzan for the final of the Holy Road final.

"Me?" Tenma was shocked while looking at Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi has faith in you. Trust him," Endou, who overheard them, came towards them to give Tenma a motivation, "As the new captain of the team, you must count on your teammates. Football will be happy."

That happened when Endou returned to his coaching position, a couple of days after Raimon's original captain and conductor, Shindou Takuto, was injured during the last match. Endou's appearance was clearly a right time as the team's morale went downwards upon Shindou's injury, but in more shocking manner, Raimon's number 8, Matsukaze Tenma was appointed as the new captain of the team.

"Alright folks, let's call it a day," Endou clapped his hands, "Just take some rest and stay calm. We're in the finals, so let's win the match. Shindou will be rooting for his teammates like you all."

"We won't disappoint you, coach!" The team replied.

"Alright, guys! You're allowed to go home now!" with words from Endou, the team were now heading towards the locker room to dress up and head back to home for dinner. Soon, Tsurugi was left behind, kicking the ball in the mid-air and attempting his signature moves like Death Sword and Death Drop. Tenma, who was left behind too, was sitting at the substitute bench. Tenma sighed in relief as Tsurugi changed a lot after he resigned from the Fifth Sector.

"Oi, Tenma, don't you want to work on with me?"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Tenma stood up and ran towards Tsurugi, "So, what are you working?"

"I'm thinking about Fire Tornado but both of us will execute together."

"Both of us?" Tenma questioned, "I thought Goenji-san alone will do the trick."

"We both knew we admire Goenji. That's why I'm thinking about a two-man trick. Fire Tornado: Double Drive, it is."

"Double Drive?"

Tsurugi nodded. "I have a faith in you, like Coach Endou said, and you have a great passion towards football, just like me."

"I… uh… I'm not sure if I can pull this off." Tenma was lowering his voice, showing his unconfident towards himself. The team's ace striker went on tapping one of Tenma's shoulders and gave a nod to him.

"I know you can do it. With our love towards each- I mean- football, we can synchronise the move and score during the match." Tsurugi took a ball nearby and started kicking.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that we can pull this off with our love towards each other?" Tenma almost shouted.

"You're distracting me! Waste no time, please," Tsurugi shouted back.

Soon, the training session between both of them began. The move was supposed to be like this: First, two people would spin around and create a fire which surrounds them by spinning; second, both goes up and kick it towards the goal with one leg of each person.

This hissatsu shoot would only work if the two users synchronize each other's movements. And synchronize was the big problem between the two players. Either Tenma or Tsurugi was a second too late to kick the ball, and hence the effect of the Fire Tornado DD was quickly extinguished.

"Hey, can't you just focus?"

"I'm sorry, Tsurugi! I'm trying!" Quickly, Tenma bowed into a ninety-degree to express his apology, "I will do whatever it takes to master the move!"

"Heh, you mean whatever it takes, huh?" Tsurugi smirked while staring at the desperate midfielder. The navy-haired ace striker tilted his head before he walked closer to Tenma. "I found a way to get both of us in sync."

"What… what do you mean?" Tenma gulped.

At that point, Tsurugi was standing in front of the shorter blonde, and Tsurugi's lips were approaching beside one of Tenma's ears. "Call me… Kyousuke, first," Tsurugi whispered.

"You- EH?!" Tenma opened his eyes as wide as he could, as he was shocked to heard such flirting words from a tsundere.

"Just… do it," Tsurugi whispered.

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it!" Tenma sighed, "Kyou… suke…"

To Tenma's shock, Tsurugi walked away slowly, attempting to flee from the scene and abandon the special training course between him, "Well, Tenma, I'm a bit disappointed of you, so-"

"Kyousuke!" Tenma shouted to interrupt Tsurugi, "Now, can we move on to our training?"

"Not yet, I'm not finish with you yet," Tsurugi stopped, before he turned facing Tenma. Then, the navy-haired ace striker moved swiftly and for a quick moment, Tsurugi had his lips onto Tenma's. Again, Tenma had his eyes open as wide as he could, as he got another surprise within these few days.

"What- what was that for?" Tenma panted.

"That for our love towards each other. In case you need some motivation," Tsurugi winked, "Shindou told me everything about you while he was in hospital."

"Shindou- Shindou-san? Why him? I didn't tell him any-"

"Stop lying, Tenma. Back when Shindou was resting in the hospital, I went visiting him after following up some updates of my brother. He told me about a guy, who named Tenma, has his butterflies flying inside his stomach when he sees another guy, named Kyousuke, playing football."

"Oh geez," Tenma gently hit his head with his palm, "Shouldn't have talk too much. I'm sorry, Tsurugi."

"It's Kyousuke," Tsurugi stared at Tenma, before pointing onto Tenma's nose.

"Fine, fine, Kyousuke," Tenma sighed, "Shindou-san was right about me."

"See, I told you that-"

"There are two thing I do care in this world: one, football; and two, you!" Tenma shouted again, reaching as high pitch as possible, "If you don't mind the fact that I'm a gay, can we go on the date after the match?"

Tsurugi giggled while taking another football. "Date, huh? Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks about dating."

The intention of Tsurugi appointing Tenma as his partner for executing Fire Tornado DD is now crystal clear. Tenma was attracted by Tsurugi despite of initial bad impressions at first, and it took several weekends before Tsurugi knew Tenma was having a crush on him. When Shindou told him about the fact, Tsurugi was surprised, but he told Shindou that he couldn't turn down a great guy like Tenma.

"So, Kyousuke… Uhm… I'm not really used to call you like that… Can I just call you in a situation like this?"

"I used to address you as Matsukaze. But, I was influenced to call you Tenma…. But, since you're not really used to, just call me Kyousuke in personal." Tsurugi was smiling at Tenma, "Now, I think we should get back to our Fire Tornado DD."

"DD? You mean Double Drive?"

"Can be Double Destiny. Between you and me." A giggle from Tsurugi, "because it's my destiny to meet you, and-"

"Kyousuke! Stop flirting and start training!" Tenma shouted again, with his face turned red.

"Alright, alright," Tsurugi replied, "One kiss for every fail attempt, how about that?"

"I hate this bet." Tenma groaned, "I'd rather…"

"Rather?"

"One kiss for every successful attempt," Tenma looked at Tsurugi.

"How about, one kiss for every fail attempt, and one night for every successful-"

"Kyousuke! That is way too much!"

"Just kidding."

With laughter, Tenma and Tsurugi moved on training their new hissatsu technique. As a result, they managed to pull it off during the final.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
